Draco's Dilemma
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Draco has a dilemma after the war ends as all that his father has taught him is now questionable. He doesn't know what to expect from his future; then time rewinds itself. Paralell to 'Finding a Hero'
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. This is a crossover; however, it will not be evident until later on how it is, as the Lord of the Rings stuff doesn't come in until later. But this is a parallel fanfic to __Finding a Hero__, telling Draco Malfoy's point of view. This can be read without reading the other fanfic, but the other fanfic will explain more later on. Apologies for the long note._

**

* * *

**

Draco's Dilemma

**~Prolog~**

The front entrance of Malfoy Manor was dim, the sun having to begun to set and the house elves having yet to light the bottom of the stairs, his chin cusped in the palm of his hands as he thought and gazed at the mess that surrounded him. Chandelier crystal crunched under the souls of his shoe as he moved his foot.

The reason that the house elves hadn't cleaned up the mess wasn't the same reason as for not lighting the lights, which was it wasn't time yet. No… something about it had filled them with such dread, that no matter what Lucius swore to do with them, they refused to clean up the mess. This uncharacteristic behavior of the House Elves could be attributed to the fact that it dealt with Dobey's death, something they couldn't help feeling.

Dobey was, how to put it, in Draco's mind, crazy. Even the house Elves at the manor had thought this about the ex-Malfoy House Elf. The only person who hadn't figured that he was crazy and actually felt it should be normal behavior was that Mudblood. However, from the stand point of the fact that she was Muggle born, her opinion of the whole matter was rather explainable, though Draco wouldn't admit it out loud.

What stood out about Dobey the most though, was that the House Elf had actually gained his freedom. Draco couldn't help but stifle a bit of jealousy over this, as he now had to admit, even he hadn't ever really had any freedom over the whole matter. His world consisted of such rules that were so rigid, that breaking them meant basically, ostracized. He had rather learned that the hard way.

Also, counting back, he couldn't think of any time really that his father, of all people had been proud of him, the last time having become long forgotten under the mess of the years. It was always first, or nothing else. Then there was his mother who couldn't help but let him know how much she loved him and was proud of him, to which Lucius blames Draco's lacks, though never in front of Narcissa for some reason.

His mother, who every pureblood now had mixed feelings about that is. At least those that had sided with Voldomort. It became obvious as soon as Potter rose up that it was very likely that she had lied to everyone about the Gryffindor being dead. For the life of Draco, he had yet to figure out, if his mother had done such a thing, why she would have risked prejudice coming her way.

Of course, he could understand where one Pansy Parkinson had been coming from, yet another Pure Blood shunned, this time for her actions pertaining to something she said at the school… something that irked on betraying all of Wizarding Society, not just Pure Bloods though. Which was why she tried getting into Draco's good graces again, finding that wasn't possible.

Lucius was still a major Pure Bloodest, but he also knew when to back down and take a back seat. It was better to regain face with the most of the Wizarding community rather then only some of it, leaving the bigot talks to the private dinner table. Draco now couldn't help but wonder if that was what all of it really was, bigotry. And being a bigot… that meant…

Draco didn't feel that he could regain face himself among the wizarding community. He knew that he was a coward, as only a coward would stoop to the levels of the Dark Lord, no matter what his opinions of others were. He had found quickly that the Dark Lord didn't care about human life one bit. He figured that if Voldomort had lived, that he would have been dead by now.

Everything he had once believed in needed to be rethought out. His mind blurred with the connotations of this, his vision and hearing suddenly blurring into nothingness as he let his tiredness and depression overwhelm him, or that is what he thought it was.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – I have a few chapters already written down in my notebook… have been there for a couple of months now.

_6/4/09 - A special thanks goes to one Jane, and anon. reviewer for noticing that the title was mispelled on the on the summary part. And no, I am not going to remove ones review as I am very greatful to you. I just wish that I could have sent you a thank you reply, however, this will have to sufice._


	2. The Argument

**Draco's Dilemma  
****~The Argument~**

St first when Draco's vision begun to clear, he found himself physically standing, which made him think that he had sub-consciously one something or had gone somewhere. He knew this was true, that he was standing instead of sitting, due to the fact the sense of feeling had first, making him wonder when he had stopped feeling.

As his version cleared even more, he heard the hall clock outside of this father's study chiming, letting out ten striking bells, which clued him in that a great deal of time had passed since he had supposedly phased to. This also meant that he had happened to have missed dinner, something his father most defiantly would not be pleased about.

Then his vision became clear, and his mind befuddled. There was actual sunlight filtering through the gloom of the house, down the hallway and passing through the window at the end of the hall. There direction of the sunlight also indicated that it was likely sometime in late July, early August, if the striking bells were correct. This indicated some major time difference.

He then glanced around, his mind suddenly springing into panic as he noticed his hand stretched out towards the ornate door knob on the study. Not idle stretched straight out, and not going down. And on top of this, his hand was smaller in size then he knew it should be. This caused him to turn his head to look into his mother's prized mirror.

Only to confirm his fears as he saw himself as his nine year old self, just standing there, staring at the mirror, which meant one of the two things? Either someone like Loony Lovegood had somehow spelled him so he became quite young again and a good deal of time had passed, or time had somehow flowed backwards. Either way, Draco knew that his father would not be pleased.

His head however turned back to the door as he heard mummers coming from inside the room. From the tones in the voice, he could tell that it was his mother and father speaking. He frown deepened, as what the tones also said was that the two had suddenly started arguing, something they never did. And it soon became apparent that it was drastic, as he could for once hear what they were arguing about.

"I want to know why you lied to Lord Voldomort about Potter being dead when he was really alive!" Lucius snapped. Draco could imagine his face contorted with livid anger.

"Lie? How do you know I lied Lucius?" Narcissa Malfoy was just in as bad of a mood as her husband, yet her tone held that she was indeed trying to deceive the man, even Draco could tell from her tone.

"Nobody survives that unforgivable curse!" Lucius snapped again. "This makes what… three times total that Potter boy has survived the curse! I think that this is highly impossible Narcissa!"

"How should I know how he survived!" came her voice as Draco moved from the door and leaned against the wall. "Everyone on his side hasn't got any more of a clue then you or I do Lucius."

"A good deal of them feel that you betrayed us Narcissa!" came his reply. "They feel that you suddenly sides on us. You've been labeled a traitor! Do you think people are easily going to forget about that?!"

"Let them label me that… there are things out there far more important then ones reputation," Narcissa suddenly stated, surprising Draco, who had always thought his mother held the family reputation above anything and everything.

"Name something… name something more important then this family's reputation," came Lucius suddenly snark reply. There was a pause and then he heard his father speak up again. "Why the bloody hell did you stop me for?"

Draco suddenly closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he did so. His parents had never hit the other as far knew. For his mother to have slapped his father, it meant that he had greatly offended her in some way or another. This meant his mother defiantly did hold in higher esteem, something other then the reputation of the family.

"If you can't… if you can't see, or understood… without the telling you Lucius, something is defiantly the matter with you! Has serving him for so long hardened you this much you can't see what you're own wife is referring too?"

"Of has my wife become as crazy as both of her sisters?!' Lucius snapped, throwing another insult her way. Draco knew that this comment had to sting.

"No… you haven't a clue what I am talking about," came her reply, very curtly. "Has this ideal you have of our reputation effected you so much you haven't taken into consideration the effect it might actually have on our family? For even future generations?"

"First, you tell me it isn't important, now it is?" Lucius laughed.

"What I am talking about is much different from what you're talking about Lucius. How do you think Draco is going to tell his future children about being a death eater?"

"Considering the blow you've played, it's going to be a wonder if the boy is ever going to find a wife! You've coddled him so much; he's become a coddled sissy for crying out loud! He couldn't kill anyone... he's an absolute failure!"

"Lucius…" Narcissa's tone told him that she was quite upset with his father, possibly on the verge of tears "It's your fault that Draco had to become a Death Eater! He was under aged when he joined!"

"My fault…" Lucius stammered out.

"Your fault! If you hadn't been so into supporting someone who cares nothing for us, except for furthering his own goals… and his entertainment… I'm not going to let Draco become a Death Eater again!"

"What exactly are you going too… where exactly are you going?" his father's voice came just as one of the study doors clicked open inwardly and Narcissa stepped out, shutting the door behind her. Draco, from a glance, saw that tears were welling in his mother's eyes, threatening to spill out. He wanted to say something, but nothing could come out.

It was his mother who spoke up first, when she saw him just standing there. "How long… how much… never mind. We'd better be moving along Draco… your father is… I don't know how to put it."

As she guided him away, Draco glanced back just in time to see his father peek out of the doorway at the two of them, then closed the door. Draco's confusion only succeeded in growing.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – There is chapter two, after months and months of just sitting in one of my notebooks. School was crazy, so I'll update when I can. Also, if it at all seems confusing, read

_Finding a Hero__, which explains a lot of things._


	3. Not Malfoy Manor

**Draco's Dilemma  
****~Not Malfoy Manor~**

To Draco Malfoy, his parents arguing like that was a nightmare. In fact, with the fact that his body had looked like a nine year old again, he couldn't help but think that it defiantly was some sort of nightmare, it couldn't be anything else, could it. For if it was reality, it meant that the world he knew was falling apart, crumbling and losing resemblance of what he knew.

Which was why when he felt his body waking up, he didn't want to open his eyes, as he wished to remember what had happened. Even though opening them would mean the potential of confirming that it was indeed a nightmare, however, there was also the possibility of confirming that is was instead reality, something Draco didn't wish to happen.

However, his muscles were stiff for some reason. His first thought that was that this was due to the commotion out at Hogwarts a couple of weeks ago, some of the effects had to still be lingering. However, the length in time caused this to be thrown out. He then realized that the bed was defiantly not very comfortable, not like how his bed should be.

This caused his eyes to snap open from the moment of confusion. He couldn't help but to let out a groan as what he hoped wouldn't be was confirmed. He wasn't in his room at the manor. Instead, he was in a room that was worn, the curtains barely covering the window, letting blinding amounts of sunlight into the room.

His glace, as he looked around the room, besides taking in the worn out state, was to see his mother sitting in a chair, asleep. Her normally unfazed look ended up seeming quite a bit frazzled, not to mention fairly tired. This meant that his parents had a huge argument and that his mother had decided to leave the manor, her taking her son with her.

As he worried if she was all right in the head, she suddenly opened her eyes, waking up. "I see you're awake. Don't worry, the innkeeper promised a room with two beds and would move our things into their this morning."

"Why is it that I'm in the bed while you're in the chair?" Draco suddenly stated, his mind still groggy from sleep.

"That? I'm surprised you asked. That's a little out of character for you, don't you think?" Narcissa more of stated then asked, only to have Draco look away from her, having figured out that she was referring to his tendency to be self centered. She caught onto his discomfort. "Look… when we got here last night… you were, well… you were rather in shock."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Bloody hell, I'm a child again."

"You should watch your tongue," she replied, calmly and in a way that didn't belittle him. "I'm surprised you didn't mention yesterday's argument between your father and me."

"I'd rather not remember that happening," Draco muttered, still not looking her in the face.

"Draco… sweetheart…" she sighed, then regained her composure and asked him a question. "Do you understand what love is?"

"Lord Voldomort always said, it is a weakness. Hate is what gives strength to victory, something that is undeniable. However…" Draco turned to face his mother. "Isn't he the one who ended up defeated in the end?"

"Draco, I really don't want you spouting off things that he says," Narcissa complained. "I don't want anything ever again to do with the terror he caused. I want to know what you think love is."

The young boy had to stop and think about it fro a few seconds. "Love is that obnoxious hormonal garbage girls spout off when they think a guy has good looks. I don't want anything to do with that, ever again."

"Is that what love is?" his mother sighed.

"Obviously you're looking for a specific answer, one that I don't think I can give you," Draco lay back on the bed with annoyance.

To his surprise, his mother responded. "Love is where one cares about something a great deal Draco."

"So… a lot of the pure blood marriages aren't based off of that. They're based off politics. That's why Pansy and I got together," came the boy's reply.

"I thought you dated her because she fed your ego just the way you wanted," Narcissa sighed.

"For her though, it was politics and looks. Her family is… not one of the better known pure blood families. But father told me it was a good match, so I went along with it," came the boys reply.

"He did, did he?" Narcissa shook her head. "I had hoped that you were in it for the relationship because you wanted to be… even if it was because you liked what she said."

"That was it though, the fact that she patted my ego the right way, and look where that got me," the boy spat out. "And after that stunt she pulled, there is no way I would consider dating her."

"Because she made a fool of herself, or because you don't think Potter deserved to be handed over?"

"What kind of question is that? Father would say, yes, Potter deserved that… but to screech out like that is fool hardy," his face contorted in a frown.

"Do you make up your mind based on what other people think?" Narcissa sounded like she wanted to groan about this.

"Do you hate father that much right now?" Draco muttered, still not happy with the change of things.

"Hate him? Quite the contrary," his mother suddenly stated.

Draco suddenly shot up from the lying position, and angry scowl on his face. "If you love father so much, why walk out on him?"

"Sometimes, when someone loves and cares about someone, they have to turn their back on them," came the toneless reply, Draco almost thought was cold, but he was misreading his mother.

"That makes no sense at all. What your doing doesn't make any sense at all. What your doing doesn't make any sense. Nor is it in character for you," Draco stated.

"Perhaps I just realized I need to break out of this stifling shell I find myself in," his mother sighed. "I'm not going to go for a walk to get some fresh air. Feel free to wander around Diagon alley, but be safe; come back within a reasonable amount of time. And if you see your father, don't tell him anything, especially where we're staying."

"Why are you afraid of him coming? Dad won't hurt you," the boy stated.

Narcissa turned to him, frowning as she did. "But he might try to force me back… you too. In fact, he might try to use you to get me to come back before I'm ready or he and I've resolved things and… there is something else that I can't talk about just yet."

"Just go," Draco muttered again not looking her in the face. He heard the door click as she left. He frowned at this, but stated out loud to himself, "This has got to be a dream… I mean, how did we get from the manor of all places."

However, he found himself starting to remember the details.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Next chapter… a flashback on how Draco and Narcissa got to the Leaky Cauldron.


	4. The Night Before

**Draco's Dilemma  
****~The Night Before~**

If it was real, what happened to the time between when the argument had happened and when he woke up this morning? There was so very much missing, it wasn't funny. But as he sat there, things began to come back to him as he thought about everything that had happened after he had overheard his parent's arguing.

...

_After leading him away from his father's stuffy, she left him to his room, which he found to be quite childish, considering that this was the room of his nine year old self and not his older self. He tried to think about the memories from this time frame, but found that he had none… he never really had a chance to do so. "What exactly is going on?"_

"_We're going to by letting your father stay alone in this house of his," his mother muttered, opening some of Draco's dresser drawers, pulling out some of his clothes that were obviously too small and putting them into one pile, while putting some others into another pile._

_Draco's eyes flared with anger. "What do you mean by that? You can't be serious!"_

"_Shush… Dolby!" then with a loud crack, Dobey the house elf appeared, obviously not happy with the fact that time had changed, and he had to as of yet get his freedom a second time, as it hadn't been granted yet… of so he could assume, as it wasn't until Harry Potters second year._

"_Yes, Mistress Malfoy?" Dolby didn't dare not call her that, however, he didn't stop even after he was free, due to recoil._

_Draco's eyes had gone wide. Dolby had died towards the end, having been hit as he had brought the chandelier down upon the heads of those around them, fleeing with Potter and the few of Potter's allies with his last bit of magic, but it was obvious that Dolby had died even to the young Malfoy… it was talked about. Now he saw that he was here, and quite alive._

_It was then that Draco, from the shock and reality of things, suddenly retched, the food in his stomach suddenly hitting the ground. His mother placed a hand on Draco's forehead, then spoke to the House Elf. "Would you bring a couple of suitcases to my room and Draco's. After you do, you can have these socks that are too small for Draco."_

_Both Draco and Dolby's eyes both suddenly went wide. While Draco was lost for words, Dolby spoke up. "You're giving me my freedom mistress?"_

"_Well… you've already had a taste of freedom, haven't you? That would cause problems for both you and us," Narcissa commented. "And you were quite bothersome towards the end."_

"_Then lady should wish to hinder and restrict Dobey's powers, not free them," the House Elf commented._

"_Well… you'll end up free one way or another," she commented. "This makes it under my terms."_

_With that , Dolby suddenly popped out. Narcissa then turned to her son. "You think that the main reason I'm doing this is because of the fact that I'm angry at your father. One should say that is one of the reasons I'm doing it. Of course, for any House Elf other then Dolby, it would be punishment, so he is also the only one I can do this with."_

_At that, Dolby popped up again, placing the suitcase on the bed and opening it. Draco was surprised his father hadn't made a move yet. It was rather laughable. However, his mother began to put the clothes into the suitcase and he knew she meant business. Dolby then disappeared and came back, picking out mismatching socks from the pile and putting them on._

"_Kreature," Narcissa suddenly called out._

"_Yes Mistress Cissy?" the old house elf popped in. "You know I'm under Sirius Black's domain. I can not disobey any order he has given."_

"_Don't worry," Narcissa commented. "I just have a few favors to ask."_

"_They be?" the old creature asked._

"_First, until Dobey can get on his own feet, let him stay at Sirius's place. I am sure this is something Black can't insist you've done wrong and goes against any of his orders,"_

"_May I ask mistress why you freed a House Elf," Kreature muttered, glaring venomously at Dobey._

_Narcissa then bent down and whispered into Kreature's ear. "Lucius is not… how to put it… he's…"_

_Kreature nodded his head, the women not having to explain a thing. "And the other favor?"_

"_To have our suitcases delivered to the inn that leads into Diagon Alley," she commented, clicking the suitcase shut. She then pulled Draco behind her._

_Where they came to be was a place Draco hadn't been since he was five years old and his father had demanded that privacy be maintained, Draco was too old to come into his parents room. This added to his shock as he watched his mother pack her suitcase. His eyes nervously scanned the room and then fell upon a calendar with some dates marked on it._

_Narcissa saw where he was looking and reached over for the calendar, to which she at first turned pale. However, she then clutched it to her chest, then also put the calendar into the suitcase. When it clicked shut, Kreature came and took the suitcase away."_

_The next thing Draco knew, his mother was pulling a cloak over herself, and one over Draco, quite possibly to hide who they were. She then opened the fireplace up with the floo powder. His eyes went wide as he thought of fire in the fireplace and he balked. How his mother succeeded in getting them to where they went, he had no clue, as he had passed out._

* * *

_Author's note – I dropped a small hint as to Narcissa Malfoy's odd behavior in this chapter. The first tie in to Lord of the Rings will happen next chapter._


	5. Pansy Parkinson

**Draco's Dilemma  
****~Pansy Parkinson~**

As Draco sat on the bed at the Leaky Cauldron, he couldn't help but pinch his nose with his two fingers. Narcissa Malfoy was purposely trying the patience with his father. He couldn't be sure, but he felt that either his mother gained some courage, or something was seriously wrong with her.

What he did know was that his father wouldn't be pleased with the fact that his mother had purposely released Dobey. Of course, the man wouldn't like the fact that his mother had taken off with the one and only heir to the Malfoy estates. Nor would he be pleased with the fact that Narcissa might be going nuts.

Draco sighed and got up, pulling a cloak over his off kilter clothing, then stepped out of the room and hurried to Diagon Alley, thanks to quickly asking the landlord to open the gate for him, as he had yet to acquire a wand. This was something that he defiantly was going to have to get used too.

The mood he was in was to walk, not really looking at any of the trinkets in the windows. However, this meant that he had nothing really to do, and it looked as if this was the case. This may or may not have been the reason why she choose to call out to him.

"Parkinson… what do you want?" the boy suddenly asked, suddenly wishing he had instead walked away.

"Come and sit and talk already," she waved him over, a smirk on her face.

Draco reluctantly did so, knowing the girl would make a scene if he didn't. She whispered so only he could hear. "Why'd you break up with me? We would have won if we had just handed over Potter."

"I see you haven't changed," his grey eyes were filled with annoyance.

"Tisk… don't be looking down on me, with what your mother did," the girl clicked her tongue.

"I don't want to talk about my mother right now," Draco glared at the girl.

"Well, I don't want to talk about what I did," she smiled at him.

"If everyone remembers…" however, Pansy interrupted him.

"Not everybody does remember. My parents sure don't. I remembered some key investments from the future and our family is going to rise up status wise among purebloods,"

"That's cheating," came the blond haired boys reply.

"That is being a Slytherin my dear Malfoy, and whether you like it or not, I will make you my future husband," she smiled.

"Sorry, but I have other plans, so don't make idol threats," Draco snapped.

"And if your father tells you otherwise," Pansy watched as he turned dejectedly away from her. "I knew it… if your father barked the command to marry me, you would do it. So, I only need to convince your father."

Draco then smirked, remembering something. "Unlike your parents, mine remember your little out burst quite well, Ms. Parkinson, they do."

At that, Pansy snapped her newspaper down, "Don't underestimate me Malfoy."

"This coming from someone reading the Loony Lovegood's paper?" Draco couldn't help but narrow his eyes, a harsh chuckle escaping his lips.

"Get this Draco, supposedly there is this magical island somewhere where Muggles can know about Wizards," she suddenly smiled. "This is the best work of fiction I have ever read, a good laugh every time."

"No way any ministry of magic would be dumb enough to sanction that," Draco firmly stated, no change of infliction in his voice.

"And get this. This place, Anwe, is trying to start up its Quiditch team and promote diversity… among humans, House Elves, Dwarves and Halflings. I can't see a Halfling like Hagrid being able to ride a broom… it would break!"

"So?" Draco was becoming even more bored.

"And apparently Cornelius Fudge is going over there," she laughed. "Can you believe such preposterous things?"

Draco then stood up. "Look, I have to go before my mother worries."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about what your father thinks?" Pansy eyes his rumpled clothing.

"I am not in a good moon," Draco gave her a dirty look, then walked off. Pansy gave one back, then went back to her reading, smirking as she did so.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – A thank you goes to the anon. reviewer who helped with the summary and title when people come into the fanfic. It is now correct. Also, if one is confused how this tied into Lord of the Rings, Pansy thought the paper was referring to House Elves, instead of Elves, the beardless Dwarves instead of the bearded ones, and half-giants instead of Halflings. She got the information wrong. :)


	6. A Hobby for Narcissa?

**Draco's Dilemma  
~A Hobby for Narcissa?~**

When Draco got into the pub, the landlord gave him instructions on how to get to the rooms that was now prepared for his mother and him. The boy shook his head and hurried up the stairs, wanting to get out of the possible public lime light as soon as possible. He found that his mother had returned and had a few bags.

He went over and peaked into the bags and saw things of yarn and knitting needles. This caused him to open his mouth and close on of his eyes, partially from confusion, and partially because he had a few not so good ideas pop into his head. One was that his mother was going to join Granger's organization to free the house elves, or that his mother was turning into someone like Ronald Weasly's mother.

Either way, his mind was not happy with the thought and he went and collapsed on one of the two beds, only to have a bunch of dust to come flying out. He let out a small groan, not one bit happy with the whole matter. That was when his mother came into the room and pulled out some things.

"What exactly are you doing?" Draco suddenly asked.

Narcissa turned to him in surprise. "Nothing… nothing really."

"I wouldn't call, buying a bunch of Weasly crap nothing," Draco's head suddenly turned to her.

"I don't know what you mean by that Draco," the woman sighed.

"Everyone at school knew that Mrs. Weasly was majorly into knitting things for her kids. Those ghastly sweaters were the laugh of the school. Especially since she always ended up making the worse one for her youngest son, for some reason or another," Draco sighed.

"I'm not just picking up knitting, but needle work and sewing too," Narcissa sighed. "I need something to do."

"Go to the library!" Draco groaned. "Read a good book or something!"

"I am trying not to get noticed too much Draco, I would rather stay inside here, thank you very much," his mother brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Are you all right?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Not really… I kind of threw up this morning, but that really isn't a big deal, now is it?" Narcissa sighed.

"It is if you are coming down with something!" Draco let out another groan. "Do you think I want to catch whatever it is that you have?"

"You can't catch what I have sweet heart. In fact, you could never have it," the woman sighed. She then fiddled with some of the papers.

"I ran into Parkinson," Draco decided then to change the subject.

"So, what of it?" Narcissa seemed as if she didn't really care.

"Do you think that father would still approve of a marriage after what she did?" Draco sighed.

Narcissa's head shot up at this. "Even if he would have the gall to approve of it, I wouldn't."

"By gall you mean…" Draco looked over, a confused look on her face.

"Look… I don't want you marring or even dating that Pansy girl. I can't believe that you were even thinking about that," Narcissa's voice had become slightly angry.

"I wasn't. It was more of, she said if father approved of a certain marriage, that I would likely go along with it," Draco suddenly commented, glancing at the ceiling.

Narcissa put the things that she had pulled out back into the bag, then went and sat down next to Draco, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So this is what this is about?"

"Yes… that is what this is about," Draco muttered, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"First off, your very far off from even thinking about marriage, disinclining the whole mess with having been to the future," Narcissa smiled at her son. "Second, I would never approve of you marring her, and I think that both Lucius and I would need to approve. However, neither of us have to approve and can even disprove of the marriage."

Draco suddenly opened his eyes. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well… if you don't wish to marry a Pure Blood, who's blood isn't untainted by Muggles, at this point I don't care. So long as you are happy with whom you choose to marry," Narcissa sighed.

"Does this have to do with the fact that you married father and aren't happy with the marriage," Draco muttered. "Please tell me you aren't thinking of divorce."

"I was lucky Draco. I am probably one of the few Pure Bloods who married their spouse because they loved them," Narcissa gave him a half smile. "However, please understand… even though I still love your father and want to be with him, there are some things he has to understand. One of which is, I won't see my son hurt again like he was."

Draco however turned over on the bed, not at all happy with the situation. "I'm going to take a nap."

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Here is the next chapter. I dropped a couple of more hints about Narcissa here. Can you guess yet what is going on?


	7. Book Release

**Draco's Dilemma  
~Book Release~**

A couple weeks of time passed and Draco found to his dismay, that he had figured out exactly what was the matter with his mother, and he was having his stomach do twists over the feelings he felt about the subject matter, as he didn't know what to think about what was happening. He rather stayed inside with her for the most part, watching her make baby booties and such.

Yes, baby booties… his Pure Blood mother was making clothing for a baby that was yet to be born, or that was likely to even be born. He thought this way due to the fact that this baby had not been born in the future. He was having problem with the storm of emotions that was welling in his body, and the age of his body wasn't helping at all.

As he watched, he thought of what it would be like to have a sibling. He had a few times wanted a baby sibling, but his mother and father had always given him an odd look, so he never really mentioned it many times, or even bothered to think about it. But he happened to come to certain conclusions.

The first was, he had been raised as an only child, and he didn't know if he could share what little true attention he received from his parents with a small child that he didn't even know… that might not even be born, as it hadn't been born before. This was the other thing he had come to a conclusion about.

His mother had obviously kept this from his father and him. Now that he knew that he was supposed to have had a sibling so long ago, this meant his mother had miscarried and hadn't told either his father or him. This meant that he had a sibling he had never known. He let out a sigh of frustration, still not sure at all what to think of the whole matter.

"Draco, sweet heart, are you all right?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"I am not blind to what is going on… you are… you are," Draco made a face as the word was having problems coming to his mouth, as he felt awqward saying the word.

"Draco… just spit it out please," his mother sighed.

"I am likely to have sibling soon?" Draco restated everything so that he wouldn't have to say the weird word, pregnancy.

Narcissa glanced up, as sad look in her eyes. "Yes… perhaps… I've almost gotten past where I was before… if I can get past that point… please… if you see your father, don't tell him. He wasn't happy when you were born."

"I am the heir to the Malfoy estates," Draco muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"You were not born premature… but…" Narcissa bit her lip. "You were born very sickly."

"So let me guess… I've always been a disgrace to him," Draco muttered, watching as his mother's eyes went wide. "Don't act so surprised. He wants me to be perfect in everything I do. I am yet again going to have to compete with Granger on grades that I will never achieve."

"I was proud of your grades," Narcissa stated.

"You aren't him," Draco muttered.

"Would you go back to him if he asked you?" Narcissa suddenly asked.

"What… I don't know," Draco closed his eyes. "Perhaps… I hate this you know."

"Why don't you go on out and get some fresh air," Narcissa gave a small smile.

"Fine…" Draco muttered, stepping out of the room and going outside. At least this time his appearance looked more in place. There wasn't much to do at Diagon Alley though, thus he ended up watching people as they went by. However, today he found Blaise Zabini speaking with Luna Lovegood of all people, looking at a few items.

The dark skinned boy glanced up and saw the Malfoy heir and waved him over. Draco went over, none to pleased about being associated with someone he thought a blood traitor and on top of that, considered a lunatic. Why Blaise was speaking with her, he had no clue as to what was going on.

Blaise flicked a book that he had in his hand, and then pointed to a newspaper in front of him. "Check this out… Loony showed me…"

"What is it that is of any interest to me?" Draco muttered, going over to the book.

"The fact that this book makes you look like a major prat our first year is what Malfoy," Blaise smirked. "I didn't know that you gloated about narrowly missing a Muggle airplane… do you even know what one looks like?"

"Shut up," Draco turned a tad pink, remembering how much of a fool he had been at that age. "What exactly is this book?"

"Read the article," the boy pushed the newspaper towards him, tapping a certain article.

…

**HARRY POTTER BOOK RELEASED  
Wizarding Secret Out?**

_Last night a book was released, telling about the possible first year at Hogwarts for the young Mr. Harry Potter. While the details are sketchy and have little that could be considered to actually fortell what will happen during that year, there lies a problem in the fact that a good deal of information is revealed about our world._

_The problem lies in the fact that this book, __Harry Potter and the Sorcerrors Stone__. The problem also happens to be that this book was released world wide, making it impossible for the ministries of magic in each country to cover this up. The wondering comes, how could a book like this come to even be released is still being investigated, and the author __Mr. Unanimous._

_Whether this ends up compromising the world of wizarding as we know it, we are yet to see. However, it is not to be said lightly that all those in the wizarding world should be more careful when out amoung the non-wizarding community as to not reveal themselves, as there is no way to know how the Muggles will react with this book around._

…

"You have to be kidding me…" Draco muttered, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes… well… I've reread the book three times. I saw Luna Lovegood with it, and I couldn't resist finding out more, if you know what I mean… if this all stays two years ahead… things are defiantly going to change," Blasie stated firmly.

"So are you saying that You-know-who could come out on top?" Draco muttered. "I don't want to go through that again… I don't want him to come back at all."

"Ever the pessimist…" Blaise muttered. "I was thinking… less deaths this time around… things like that. Think more positively for once Malfoy."

"It's a wonder though… isn't it," Luna hummed. "There was also the release of the first Lord of the Rings book in comic book format."

"Comic… book," Draco raised an eyebrow.

Luna showed him what she was reading, "This is a comic book."

"I don't see what that childish form of reading has to do with anything," Draco muttered.

"She's been talking on and on about the supposed Anwe team and how the comic book explains what they are…" Blaise stated.

"Their paper is known for printing useless material," Draco muttered. "I don't see how that book could also be real."

"I don't either… but Luna believes anything she reads… she doesn't _have _to see it with her own eyes, remember," Blaise stated, then glanced up. "Draco… your father is over there…"

Draco blinked a couple of times, realizing that his father had indeed actually found him.


	8. Father

**Draco's Dilemma  
~Father~**

"I don't either… but Luna believes anything she reads… she doesn't _have _to see it with her own eyes, remember," Blaise stated, then glanced up. "Draco… your father is over there…"

Draco blinked a couple of times, realizing that his father had indeed actually found him. His father's face was as emotionless as it always was, so Draco had a hard time determining what his father was thinking or wanting from the man just standing there. However, he had an idea even so.

Blaise watched as Draco swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing down really quick. "I think… I don't want to be around when he talks to you… he has an aura about him that is not to be messed with. I pity you."

"Says the person who doesn't even know who his father is," Draco muttered, going and taking a seat nearby. While Blaise left, Luna remained, reading her stupid comic book as Draco thought of it. His father went and sat down in the chair across from him.

"How have you been?" the man suddenly asked.

"How do you think?" Draco mumbled.

"How should I know as I haven't spoken to either you or your mother for some time now," the man stated.

"Well… I don't know either," Draco stated. "I am still recuperating from the war that now hasn't happened. I also don't know what to do about you and mom arguing like this."

"You're an adult in a way, make up your own decision," the man stated.

"I've never made a single decision on my own that worked," Draco narrowed his eyes.

"No… you have always been rather useless, even when I've had a firm hand on you," the man stated, his hand fingering his cane.

"What is it exactly that you want?" Draco sneered, only to have it wiped off by his father's no innocence attitude.

"I had no plans as I've been looking for the two of you, but in truth I plan on bringing the two of you home," the man stated.

"Mother won't let you," the boy stated. "And you don't want to make a scene that would ruin the family name."

"You could try to convince her to come back," the man stated firmly.

"Mother is… how to put it. She is not up to listening to reason and needs time away from you. Let her come back on her own," the boy folded his arms across his chest.

"You are still a child and can not be able to judge that," the man stated.

"Funny…" Draco narrowed his eyes. "You said that I was almost like an adult, yet now you're telling me I am still a child."

"You are still a child," the man snapped. Lucius breathed hard through his nose in frustration.

"We aren't coming back. And you aren't going to try to do anything, as it would cause a scene that you don't want," Draco glared at his father.

His father closed his eyes, then spoke again. "Is there anything that the two of you need?"

"No," the boy was firm. "Mother is happy with… her little project she has going."

"But what about you. You aren't at home Draco," the man stated, obviously trying to get the boy to lean towards him.

"I am fine," the boy glanced at the sky, tapping his fingers on the table.

"I looked into your mother's accounts… she only removed enough for the two of you to live by," the man stated.

"It would insult mother if I accepted something from you… wouldn't it?" Draco stated. "I don't want a gift, but if you are really worried about us, why not have one of the House Elves bring by a book or two?"

"Speaking of House Elves…" the man narrowed his eyes. "We seem to be missing one."

Draco was at first silent, glancing at the ground. "I would rather not talk about… _him_."

"But you do know about it," Lucius stated.

"I don't want to talk about it," the boy stated again. "I really don't want to talk anymore. I am going back to see mother, so if you'll excuse me. And please don't follow me."

"Draco…" the man stated as the boy stood up. "It is a little bit hard not to know where you are staying as there is only one place around here that you and your mother could be staying. I'll give you some time… to make up your mind on this."

"You're right… I do need time to think about this, as I am confused still as to what is going on," Draco closed his eyes as he walked away. "Have a good day father."

"Oh… they left out Tom Bombadil," Luna suddenly muttered, flipping through her comic book, causing Lucius to narrow his eyes at her.


End file.
